Tu n'es pas un ange
by Lazulie x LuLu
Summary: [Abandonnée] Byron en est arrivé à un moment décisif de sa vie. Choisir entre ses études qui ne lui conviennent pas ou le football, quitte à se mettre ses parents à dos. En parallèle, il vit en colocation avec Caleb le terrible. Un homme avec qui il développera une relation bien particulière. Un homme qui est à la fois son contraire et son reflet... [LuLu]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** LuLu

 **Petit mot :** L'histoire se déroule dans une timeline semblable à celle de GO où les anciens d'Inazuma sont adultes mais leur destin a un peu changé. Désolée si certains persos sont OOC en tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Colocataires**

Cela faisait seulement quelques temps que Caleb et Byron habitaient ensemble dans une petite colocation à 4 pièces. Celle-ci comportait une petite chambre dans laquelle ils avaient réussi à caser deux lits pour qu'ils aient un minimum d'intimité, seule une table de nuit les séparait et encore, quand Caleb ne laissait pas traîner tous ses vêtements par terre ils avaient un peu plus de place. Le salon était une grande pièce unique qui faisait aussi office de cuisine ouverte, de salle à manger et de club pour Byron qui aimait inviter des amis à n'importe quelle occasion pour se prendre des cuites histoire d'oublier ses horribles études de droit. Puis les deux pièces restantes étaient des toilettes et une petite salle de bain avec deux douches fermées par des cloisons en bois comme dans des vestiaires.

Pour l'un, cette colocation était un choix, il avait envie d'être avec un ancien allié pour le découvrir dans un autre contexte. L'autre s'était joint à lui par dépit parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un appart seul même avec une bourse et l'aide de ses parents.

Ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'intimité depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Chacun avait des défauts qui empiétaient sur le confort de l'autre comme la capacité impressionnante de Caleb à ne pas ranger ses affaires. Byron passait souvent derrière lui pour rassembler son bordel et le lui faire ranger après. C'était quand même pas sa boniche et encore moins sa mère. Le blond n'était pas forcément maniaque, il aimait juste quand tout était en ordre surtout quand il s'agissait d'inviter des amis. Car oui, Byron avait beaucoup d'amis à la fac. Enfin, un peu trop au goût du brun qui pestait à chaque soirée que son colocataire prévoyait avant tout à cause de la musique bien souvent de mauvais goût, des gens à la personnalité supportable à peine plus de dix minutes et enfin l'excès de boissons alcoolisées.

Mais bon, par moments ça arrangeait bien le stratège qui en profitait pour se glisser à contre coeur dans la fête. Son but était d'élargir son réseau de contacts pour faire sponsoriser son équipe par une grande entreprise pour un potentiel prochain match d'envergure nationale voire internationale.

Contrairement au blond qui avait arrêté de pratiquer le football pour se consacrer pleinement à ses études, Caleb continuait d'y jouer avec quelques anciens camarades de Raimon et de la Royal Academy dans le but de devenir un joueur professionnel. Par le passé il s'était montré horriblement cruel envers beaucoup d'entre eux en particulier avec Joseph King qui est le gardien actuel de leur équipe, le "Grand Inazuma".

Intégrer une équipe qui réunissait tous ces joueurs talentueux que Caleb avait pu côtoyer lors de sa mauvaise période semblait être une occasion en or pour que le brun fasse définitivement table rase du passé et s'excuse.

C'était d'ailleurs ce détail qui avait poussé Byron à proposer une colocation avec Caleb : la passion pour le football qui les unissaient.

Durant le peu de temps libre qu'il avait bien souvent situé après ses cours, le blond allait voir le milieu de terrain lors de ses entraînements. La seule raison qui le poussait à venir le voir était son jeu. Il avait ce quelque chose de différent, comme si l'homme qu'il côtoyait habituellement s'était transformé. Le Caleb hautain, désagréable et moqueur à qui il faisait face laissait place à quelqu'un de prévenant et compréhensif. Un partenaire de confiance, une personne agréable avec qui on peut passer de bon moments en match.

Byron n'en avait jamais douté mais pourquoi était-ce si difficile à voir en temps normal ? Pourquoi Caleb se comportait comme un connard fini la plupart du temps alors qu'il valait mieux que ça ?

Après trois heures de cours sur le Droit civil, l'ancien attaquant sorti de sa fac pour aller voir Caleb à son entraînement. C'était le moment de souffler un peu, il avait mal au doigts à force de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Les cours magistraux… cette torture. En allant là bas, il pouvait aussi retrouver Henry son ami d'enfance et meilleur ami avec qui il jouait à l'époque. Lorsque Ray Dark était encore de ce monde pour assouvir sa vengeance sur le football et accessoirement exploiter et doper des collégiens.

Il s'assit sur un banc qui se trouvait en face du terrain. Le blond soupira en repensant à la bonne époque. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu l'équipe de Raimon étant jeune à vrai dire. Après les avoir aidé à vaincre Diamond Dust, fait connaissance avant tout avec Shawn, il était rapidement retourné en Corée pour y retrouver Changsu Choi, un bon ami et avant tout le capitaine de la sélection Coréenne dont il faisait partie lors des qualifications du Football Frontier International.

Quand il jouait au foot, Byron avait tissé beaucoup de liens amicaux autant dans son pays d'origine qu'au japon. Ce fut d'ailleurs en reprenant contact avec Henry qu'il avait décidé de retourner au Japon, mais cette fois pour s'y installer et faire ses études à Tokyo. Ses parents avaient choisi son avenir et Byron n'osait pas refuser leur sentence après le lycée, c'était pourquoi il se retrouvait en faculté de droit pour devenir juge. Il subissait ses études, très clairement. Il aurait aimé se lancer dans quelque chose qu'il aimait vraiment comme le commerce, l'histoire ou même continuer dans le football en tant qu'entraineur. C'était un rêve qui malheureusement se devait d'être oublié, tout ça pour plaire à ses parents qui l'aidaient beaucoup financièrement… Pour cette raison, il aimait faire la fête juste pour oublier son avenir dors et déjà tout tracé qui ne lui plaisait pas. Byron n'était pas du genre à être un fêtard, il était assez calme et paraissait distingué en apparence sauf qu'il tenait très mal l'alcool. Ce petit détail détruisait tout le mythe fondé autour de sa personnalité et de son apparence semblable à celle d'un dieu tant sa beauté et ses manières étaient gracieuses.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, le tacticien s'approcha du blond en pleine nostalgie, une gourde d'eau fraîche à la main, dégoulinant de sueur. Caleb avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute pour jouer, histoire de ne pas les avoir dans les yeux et surtout pour éviter la désagréable sensation de sa crinière collée tout autour de son cou à cause de la transpiration. Cette coiffure le changeait de sa coupe habituelle longue et décoiffée. Il avait un air plus sérieux. D'ailleurs, Byron pouvait en profiter pour admirer le visage de son partenaire. Il était fin et plutôt efféminé, ses petits sourcils bruns naturellement froncés et ses yeux turquoises en amande lui donnaient un air malicieux particulièrement séduisant. Si on omettait le fait que tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche ne l'était pas.

"Alors t'as rien à faire pour venir tous les soirs ici ? commença Caleb en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette que la manageuse lui avait apportée à l'instant.

-S-Si. J'ai énormément de travail personnel mais j'aime le jeu de ton équipe. Ça me détends de vous regarder et ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs. lui sourit Byron qui était sorti de sa bulle un peu violemment.

-J'ai vu ça ouais, t'étais totalement dans les vapes. lui dit Caleb d'un ton sarcastique. "

Henry qui se trouvait non loin de là, avait reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami. Il se rendit immédiatement à sa rencontre pour le saluer. Il avait bien changé depuis le collège, à présent ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts mais semblaient toujours aussi lisses, ceux-ci mettaient en valeur son visage masculin et sa balafre sur le front. Du moins seulement physiquement, sinon il avait toujours cette arrogance dans son regard et dans son jeu. Le châtain était du genre à se vanter de pouvoir jouer à quasi tous les postes, il avait de quoi, son talent et sa polyvalence étaient de grands atouts pour leur équipe actuelle.

"Byron ! le châtain enlaça son meilleur ami, Pourquoi tu ne me préviens jamais quand tu viens ? Je vais finir par croire que tu préfères Caleb à moi. plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est déjà le cas t'en fait pas. répondit le brun avec son habituel sourire provocateur."

Après l'accolade de son meilleur ami, l'ancien joueur de foot regarda ses deux compères d'un air bienveillant mais dans le fond il était méfiant vis à vis de ces deux là. Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver dans une querelle entre ces deux énergumènes au caractère indépendamment insupportable. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus subir une crise existentielle de la part de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci devenait vite jaloux des autres pour pas grand chose.

Le châtain et Byron avaient une relation assez proche. Quand l'ancien joueur se trouvait en Corée, ils s'appelaient tous les soirs et discutaient longuement en répétant sans cesse qu'ils se manquaient. Tout cela avait duré jusqu'au lycée où le blond avait malheureusement été forcé de couper tout lien avec le Japon. Ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il retourne là-bas, surtout avec un homme comme Ray Dark dans les parages. Ils avaient eu vent des actions de celui-ci et se trouvaient mécontents quant à ce qu'il avait fait subir à une dizaine d'enfants en plus de leur propre fils. Byron fut surprotégé et étouffé par ses parents jusqu'à sa majorité où il réussit enfin à les convaincre de retourner au pays de son adolescence. Il savait désormais mieux se débrouiller, surtout si on lui lâchait la grappe. De toute manière ils avaient été assez vite convaincus vu les études supérieures qu'ils imposaient à leur fils, ils pouvaient bien exaucer au moins l'un des désirs de leur enfant.

Une fois de retour au Japon, la première personne avec qui il reprit contact fut Henry. Son meilleur ami semblait confus et soulagé de retrouver Byron après trois ans sans nouvelles. Il avait passé trois ans à essayer de joindre en vain celui qu'il admirait comme un dieu. Le blond vouait un grand respect envers son semblable chez qui il avait logé quelques temps avant de trouver cette fameuse colocation avec Caleb.

Sauf que ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas forcément bien. Il les avait introduits pour que chacun s'attende à rencontrer l'autre. Au final ils n'arrivaient pas à se blairer. Ce n'est que depuis qu'ils jouaient ensemble dans le Grand Inazuma qu'ils étaient obligés de faire un effort et de se supporter mais hélas un autre problème se posait. Quand Byron accompagnait Henry à ses premiers entraînements, lors des débuts de leur équipe, celui-ci faisait le beau devant l'étudiant et ne semblait pas vraiment sérieux dans son jeu. Le blond l'avait presque ressenti comme une drague très subtile de la part de son meilleur ami, ce qui le perturbait un peu à vrai dire car il ne voulait pas le faire espérer pour rien. Alors, il prenait à nouveau ses distances avec lui, mais cette fois, dans l'intention d'assister aux cours. Quand il venait assister aux entraînements, il ne prévenait personne, même pas Caleb justement pour éviter ce genre de choses. Byron était au fait des compétences de son meilleur ami, il l'admirait lorsqu'il jouait au naturel, sans ces petites mimiques qu'il lui offrait qui pouvaient sembler flatteuses. Cependant, pour le futur juge ce n'était que des gestes parasites.

"Je ne te préviens pas pour que tu restes concentré sur ton jeu. Je te connais, tu fais le malin quand je suis dans les parages. Je préfère te voir préoccupé sur le ballon et ton poste que sur ma personne, c'est plus intéressant à regarder.

-On dirait le comportement typique d'un lycéen qui se pavane devant une nana qui lui plait. Bouffon va, lui lança Caleb"

Et merde, il avait fait la remarque de trop. Byron se voulait protecteur et honnête envers son ami, en ce qui concernait son comportement à son égard. Son but n'était pas de l'enfoncer et c'est ce que son colocataire avait fait, par sa faute. Le visage d'Henry se crispa suite à l'enchaînement de reproches que lui faisaient ses deux camarades. Il n'avait même plus envie de discuter avec eux.

"Heureusement que l'entraînement est terminé, je n'aurais pas à donner le meilleur de moi-même pour toi Byron, cracha le châtain qui n'avait pour but que d'être gratifié par celui qu'il considérait comme le dieu du football."

Caleb pouffa, c'était un passe temps pour lui de créer des tensions entre les autres. Il se nourrissait même des dramas Youtube avec un seau de pop-corn dans les bras. Cependant, le brun ne souhaitait pas tant de mal que ça aux autres. Ça l'amusait juste de voir deux amis se clasher, rien de plus. Si leur amitié en venait à être brisée par ce petit incident il se sentirait tout de même un peu coupable.

Le meilleur ami de Byron parti de leur petite conversation pour rejoindre les autres qui allaient se changer. Sans même faire un signe d'au revoir, trop agacé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le blond regarda le stratège d'un air courroucé.

"Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y peux rien s'il l'a mal prit !

-On aurait pu se passer de ta remarque désagréable, soupira Byron.

-C'était trop tentant de le faire chier. Il court vers la connerie quand je le taquine et là, ça a bien marché, rit Caleb.

-Tu es fatiguant… Bon, je m'excuserai plus tard. J'ai mal comprit ses intentions je suis aussi fautif que toi dans cette histoire au final, dit le blond en enroulant autour de son index droit une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

-Rhoo ça va, il va pas faire une dépression pour un malentendu pareil. Il est pas débile, il s'en remettra.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais au juste ? Tu n'es pas dans sa tête. répliqua Byron, Évite de prendre les autres pour acquis dès que tu penses avoir cerné leur personnalité, c'est agaçant.

-Tss… Au lieu de m'engueuler comme un gosse pour des trucs évidents, tu veux m'attendre le temps que je me change ? Histoire qu'on rentre ensemble."

A cet instant, Caleb avait reprit son air méprisant et son ton froid. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse des remarques, c'était évident. Par contre le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi il changeait sans cesse de sujet quand il évoquait quelque chose d'important. Le comportement de son colocataire se montrait bien souvent frustrant.

"Oui.

-Si tu veux pas, je m'en tape. lança le brun."

Le footballeur partit rejoindre ses camarades dans le vestiaire commun laissant seul Byron qui patienta une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que le stratège revienne. Il avait troqué son uniforme sportif pour son survêtement fétiche ; une veste blanche et verte foncée ainsi qu'un pantalon en jogging noir dans lequel il semblait flotter, il avait changé ses crampons pour des baskets blanches usées. Ses cheveux étaient encore attachés mais en bataille, il avait eu la flemme de se recoiffer quand il s'était changé.

"Pourquoi tu m'as attendu ? Faut croire que t'aime perdre ton temps.

-Ce n'était pas une perte de temps, j'ai commandé à manger pour ce soir et contacté des cabinets d'avocats pour ma future période de formation professionnelle. répondit Byron en envoyant un dernier texto à Jude qui suivait les mêmes études que lui pour qu'ils se rejoignent demain matin.

-Toujours en train de bosser pas vrai ? baragouina Caleb en sortant une canette de thé glacé à la pomme de son sac en bandoulière assorti à sa veste.

-Non pas tant que ça. Je n'aime pas mes études mais je fais au moins l'effort de travailler un minimum pour satisfaire mes parents. Après tout j'aurais un vrai emploi qui rapporte bien si je termine mes 5 ans en fac de droit. Enfin… encore faudrait-il que je sois embauché quelque part afin d'être sûr de ce que ça m'apportera. expliqua Byron."

Ils s'étaient mis en marche jusqu'à leur appartement, dans le silence le plus complet. Ils n'avaient jamais eu grand chose à se raconter et pourtant… le blond était si curieux de connaître Caleb, son passé, son lien avec Ray Dark, pourquoi il avait rejoint Raimon, sa relation avec Jude, si il avait des amis proches… tant de choses qui se disent naturellement dans une relation amicale sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Seul l'ancien footballeur considérait le stratège comme un ami quant à l'autre… il s'en fichait. Ils étaient avant tout colocataires, rien de plus. Une fois arrivés, le footballeur lança son sac de sport sur le canapé et s'affala dessus juste après.

"T'as commandé quoi ?

-Des pizzas. Il y a un match ce soir qui oppose le jeune Raimon au collège Alpin alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le regarder ensemble tout en mangeant, avoua le blond en détachant sa queue de cheval basse pour laisser sa précieuse chevelure respirer.

-Et pourquoi ce match spécialement ? La sélection actuelle de Raimon est assez désastreuse, ils ne sont même pas coordonnés. Seuls les troisièmes sont au niveau c'est dommage de voir un tel déséquilibre entre tous ces joueurs bourrés de talent, Travis nous avait habitué à mieux. râla le brun

-Ce n'est pas Raimon qui m'intéresse, c'est le collège Alpin. Voir ce que Shawn a pu faire pour hisser vers le haut une équipe aussi méconnue me fascine.

-Je t'avoue qu'il a bossé dur pour en arriver là, ses joueurs sont excellents ça m'étonnerai même pas que Raimon se prenne une raclée pour bien comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas au niveau cette année. Ils vont redescendre sur terre.

-Alors ça te dit qu'on le regarde ? demanda le blond avec un petit regard malicieux.

-Je suis pour, tu m'as convaincu. Beau parleur. répondit Caleb en lui lançant un regard dans le même état d'esprit que son colocataire."

Comme quoi, les deux hommes étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes par moments. Ce genre d'occasions se faisaient rares et Byron comptait bien en profiter pour découvrir davantage l'homme qui se cachait derrière cette carapace de fierté et de sarcasme à outrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot inutile :** Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous intéressait ! (vive les études de droit btw, c'etait mon rêve d'en faire ) Honnêtement, je poste ce chapitre là sans vraiment penser à la suite même si j'ai beaucoup aimé construire cette histoire (très courte du coup-). J'espère pouvoir la continuer un jour ? Désolée pour ça...

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Insomnie**

Byron se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était saccadée, son front dégoulinait de sueurs. Il regarda autour de lui, pris de panique. Le blond essaya de se calmer en situant son environnement. Il était dans son lit. À ses côtés, se trouvait Caleb et de l'autre, un lit vide aux draps froissés. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son cerveau quand il réalisa à l'instant qu'un certain...détail n'était pas censé dormir à côté de lui. Pourquoi son colocataire se trouvait dans son lit ? Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient. En plus d'avoir un mal de crâne pas possible, l'étudiant n'arrivait pas à imaginer autre chose que le pire des scénarios. Qu'avaient-ils fait hier soir pour que Caleb finisse dans les mêmes draps que lui ?

Lors de leur petite soirée, ils n'avaient pas consommé une seule goutte d'alcool. Que des pizzas et des sodas. Il était donc impossible qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Caleb n'était pas de ce bord là de tout manière. Du moins, Byron n'en avait pas l'impression. En revanche, l'étudiant avait l'horrible sensation que quelqu'un l'avait touché à l'instant. Ce contact était encore tout frais sur sa peau. Il se souvenait d'immenses mains masculines et froides qui parcouraient son corps. Celles-ci le retenaient comme si on l'avait enchaîné. Ces mains étaient rêches et squelettiques. Elles ne touchaient que des endroits sensibles en espérant sans doute procurer du plaisir à sa proie. Byron frappa ses mains contre ses joues pour chasser ses pensées négatives, un peu à la manière de Mark Evans. Mais rien de se produisit. Il était encore bloqué dans celles-ci. Il déglutit bruyamment. Ce souvenir lui donnait des frissons.

L'ancien attaquant jeta un oeil vers Caleb dans l'optique de se rassurer. Lors qu'il posa les yeux sur son partenaire, il constata que le brun était éveillé, la tête tournée en direction de celui qui avait osé perturber son sommeil de multiples fois. Il lui le lançait un regard haineux ce qui surprit légèrement Byron qui l'imaginait toujours en train de sommeiller.

"T'as quoi encore ? râla le milieu de terrain.

-Comment ça, encore ? demanda l'étudiant confus."

Caleb se redressa difficilement pour s'assoir dans le lit, toujours un peu dans les vapes. Néanmoins, il semblait tout de même conscient des insultes qui sortait de sa bouche.

"T'es vraiment une lopette, c'est pas croyable. dit-il en rigolant légèrement, T'as enchaîné les cauchemars et tu m'as cassé les couilles pour que je dorme avec toi. Tout ça parce que t'avais peur que Ray Dark te fasse les fesses. Ça te suffit comme explication ?

-Oui...Merci Caleb pour tes belles insultes. le blond était au comble du malaise. Son explication avait mis au clair la raison pour laquelle il avait eu ces horribles sensations.

-Pourquoi tu t'es réveillé aussi brusquement, tu vas pas bien ma parole ! Déjà que t'as failli m'étouffer tout à l'heure en m'utilisant comme peluche. Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ?!

-T'es en forme pour un gars qui a failli mourir par ma faute. lança Byron.

-Ta gueule. répondit l'autre du tac au tac qui n'avait qu'une envie : dormir en paix.

-Désolé, Caleb. Tu as été bien gentil de céder à mon caprice. Je vais te laisser dormir, je pense t'avoir déjà bien assez gâché ta nuit…"

Le blond sortit de la chambre en embarquant ses affaires pour ne pas plus déranger son colocataire. Bordel, il fallait que ses tourments recommencent et en plus de ça, dans son délire il avait sollicité Caleb pour se sentir rassuré. Ray Dark était une atrocité de la nature qui le hantait depuis le début de son adolescence. Il était le fruit de beaucoup de ses cauchemars quand il étudiait en Corée. Et maintenant ça recommençait. Il se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il devait avoir dormi quelques heures à peine. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'enchaîne ? Ses études qu'il mourrait d'envie de plaquer et ses cauchemars qui mettaient en scène l'homme qui l'avait traumatisé à jamais.

Après s'être habillé, Byron alla chercher une petite bouteille de whisky Suntory pour s'en servir un shot. Juste un. Pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait aucune envie d'arriver à la fac complètement rincé d'autant plus qu'il devait rejoindre Jude avant pour prendre le bus. Son téléphone vibra. Tiens, c'était celui à qui il pensait à l'instant.

* * *

" _À : Byron_

 _Objet : Re : On se rejoint ?_

 _Message :_

 _Pas de soucis !_

 _Pardon pour ma réponse tardive, je n'avais plus de batterie._

 _Je te propose de prendre ma moto, j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part avant d'aller en cours._

* * *

 _À : Jude_

 _Objet : Re : On se rejoint ?_

 _Message :_

 _Super !_

 _Ah mais...Où ça ? Je suis un peu mitigé quand tu m'annonces ce genre de choses..._

* * *

 _À : Byron_

 _Objet : Re : On se rejoint ?_

 _Message :_

 _Tu verras, je suis certain que ça te plaira ;) "_

* * *

Le blond avait un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque Jude l'emmenait quelque part c'était souvent dans un endroit interdit ou mal famé. L'année dernière, ils s'étaient rendus illégalement dans un bunker pour chercher des dossiers appartenant à son père pour conclure une affaire judiciaire. Autant dire que c'était un peu suicidaire venant d'étudiants dans le domaine. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de la justice, bien au contraire.

Faisant face à l'ennui le plus total, Byron envoya un nouveau message à son ami. Après tout, la seule chose qui pouvait le distraire actuellement c'était parler avec Jude.

* * *

" _À : Jude_

 _Objet : Me douille pas s'il te plait_

 _Message :_

 _Il est 4h, j'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars de merde avec Ray Dark._

 _Tant qu'à faire, tu veux bien m'emmener maintenant dans ton endroit spécial ?_

* * *

 _À : Byron_

 _Objet : Re : Me douille pas s'il te plait_

 _Message :_

 _Je suis quasiment dans le même cas que toi. (Sauf que nos peurs sont différentes)_

 _#TeamInsomnie_

 _Si tu veux on en parlera plus tard. J'suis chaud pour ta proposition._

 _Tu sais quoi, t'as de la chance, j'ai les clefs de là où je veux t'emmener !_

 _Et promis : pas de douille._

 _Je pars, je suis en bas de ton appart dans vingt minutes._

 _PS : Prends rien d'autre que ton laptop et une clef usb, pas besoin de t'encombrer."_

* * *

Finalement, Byron n'avait pas bu son petit verre de Whisky. Il le vida dans l'évier et rinça le récipient. Il avait besoin de gens sur qui compter pour lui faire oublier l'idée de consommer de l'alcool. Ça démontrait que cette boisson n'était pas d'un grand intérêt à ses yeux. À vrai dire, seul Jude et Shawn avaient ce pouvoir. Ils étaient ceux avec qui il pouvait déconner et passer du bon temps en ayant la certitude qu'ils seraient là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive. En ce qui concerne Mark et Hurley, c'était le genre d'amis avec qui il passait de bonnes soirées et de bons moments sans plus. Hélas il les voyait trop peu souvent pour les solliciter comme si de rien était après des mois dans contact.

Le reste de ses amis faisaient parti du collège Zeus, avec qui il parlait de temps en temps. Excepté Henry, les membres de son équipe avaient tous pris des chemins différents. Bien souvent pour se rendre à l'étranger pour étudier ou travailler. Cependant, c'est la relation qu'il entretenait avec Henry qui avait le plus changé. Elle s'était détériorée quand ses parent ont commencé à le priver de contact avec le japon. Byron en était certain. Son camarade le harcelait d'appels et s'était senti abandonné durant cette longue période. Lorsqu'il était revenu au Japon pour ses études, Henry l'avait accueilli sous son toit pendant quelques jours. Sauf que ces quelques jours, Byron les avait mal vécus. Toutes les attentions de son meilleur ami lui rappelaient celle de ses parents. Cette manie envahissante à vouloir le garder et le protéger de n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas de mauvaises intentions ! Mais elles s'avéraient invivables pour Byron qui souhaitait de la liberté depuis des années. S'installer avec Caleb avait été un réel soulagement. Il avait aussi son lot de contraintes désagréables, certes, comme n'importe où. Mais elles étaient moindres comparées à ce qu'il vivait avec ses parents ou Henry.

Cela permettait à l'étudiant de relativiser sur les tendances bordéliques de son colocataire qui avait laissé traîner les cannettes et les cartons de pizza d'hier soir. Le blond soupira et jeta les déchets. S'il ne le faisait pas, personne ne le fera de toute manière. Courir après Caleb n'avancerait à rien, surtout en sachant qu'il était bien plus rapide que lui ! C'est peut être pour ça qu'il le considérait comme un ami : Byron avait confiance en lui malgré son sale caractère et ses sales manies.

Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne période pour l'ancien attaquant. Il cogitait sur tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit important ou insignifiant, penser rationnellement devenait une véritable corvée. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau, c'était Jude qui l'appelait. Byron raccrocha aussitôt pour indiquer à son ami qu'il allait le rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre. Il dévala les escaliers à toute allure pour retrouver son ami. Jude était bel et bien là devant lui, dans un habit sobre comme à son habitude ; une belle veste en cuir noir qui lui avait sûrement coûté une centaine de milliers de yens -à savoir, l'équivalent du prix de l'appartement de Byron si il l'avait acheté- ainsi qu'un pantalon marron simple avec des bottes en cuir noir. Il chevauchait sa yamaha m-10 avec la classe typique d'un vrai tombeur sur sa bécane.

"Salut bel ange de la nuit. lança Jude en lui tendant un casque qu'il avait préalablement sorti des rangements de sa moto.

-Merci pour votre accueil beau tacticien masqué ~ dit Byron en esquissant un sourire."

Il saisit le casque que le châtain lui présentait pour l'enfiler. Le blond avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés juste pour cette petite excursion en deux roues. Les attacher n'aurait fait que perdre son fidèle ruban rouge et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie de se séparer. C'était un petit souvenir d'Hokkaido offert par Shawn après le FFI. Quelque chose de très précieux en somme.

"Monte mon ange et accroche toi bien parce que ça risque de secouer."

Byron n'eut même pas le temps de s'installer correctement derrière Jude que celui-ci démarra à tout allure, obligeant le blond à se coller contre le dos imposant du motard. L'étudiant fut surpris par la stature de son ami qu'il n'avait jusque là qu'observée de loin. Visiblement pratiquer le football à leur âge s'avérait être un grand avantage physique. Il l'avait bien vu avec Caleb qui passait pour un petit maigrichon, était en réalité bâti comme un immeuble. Byron n'avait fait que le constater lorsque son colocataire se trimballait torse nu dans l'appart. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, lui que l'on surnommait Aphrodite n'avait plus un corps de rêve. Il n'était qu'un étudiant banal avec des zones de graisses qui témoignaient de son alimentation composée à 90% de pizzas et de plats tout faits peu équilibrés.

À cette heure-ci il faisait nuit. Tout le monde savait à quel point Tokyo était belle dans ces moments là. Tous les immeubles qui possédaient des panneaux publicitaires colorés éclairés par de puissants néons défilaient devant les yeux de Byron. Il observait le paysage avec attention lors du trajet, fasciné par cette ambiance colorée et vivante. Ses cheveux exposés au vent tapaient légèrement contre son casque mais vu le bruit de la bécane, le blondinet ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ils allaient en direction du sud est de la ville.

Pour y parvenir, ils longeaient une partie du fleuve Sumida. Celui-ci offrait une vue magnifique sur la rive. Elle semblait encore éveillée à cette heure-ci en vue des nombreux éclairages qui se reflétaient dans l'eau. Après avoir humé, ne serait-ce qu'une longue minute, l'odeur du fleuve, les deux hommes s'égaraient dans des endroits où les éclairages se faisaient peu nombreux. Où l'ambiance ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Byron côtoyait habituellement. Ils traversaient de nombreuses ruelles sombres et tortueuses pour arriver à un immense et sinistre bâtiment éclairé par des projecteurs, tous rivés sur l'emblème de celui-ci.

"La Royal Academy… souffla Byron en enlevant son casque.

-Bien vu. lui répondit le châtain."

Le blond descendit de la moto et Jude la cala pour descendre et retirer son casque à son tour. Il se saisit de celui qu'il avait prêté à Byron pour le ranger.

"Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? demanda le blond, cet endroit ne lui évoquait en rien quelque chose de plaisant.

-Quand tu m'as évoqué ton cauchemar tout à l'heure. Je me suis dit que je devais t'emmener ici. L'endroit qui fut jadis l'empire de celui qui te hante. expliqua l'ancien stratège de Raimon en remettant ses lunettes aux montures épaisses en place.

-Et en quoi ça va m'aider Jude ?… Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ta démarche.

-On y est pas encore, la Royal Academy n'est qu'une façade. Suis-moi."

Jude ouvrit le portail électrique de l'école. Ils traversèrent l'immense couloir qui reliait le portait au coeur de la Royal Academy. Ce lieu possédait une ambiance encore plus sombre que de jour. Les épais murs gris qui entouraient les deux hommes semblaient s'élever progressivement comme pour les enfermer dans une prison de pierre. Byron n'aimait pas spécialement cet endroit, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il suivit le châtain jusqu'à un ascenseur situé au bout d'un couloir qui lui semblait infini. Tout en appuyant sur les boutons de l'élévateur pour taper une sorte de code d'accès, Jude engagea à nouveau la conversation.

"Tu connais le système actuel de réglementation du football ? commença-t-il.

-Assurément. La fameuse politique du Cinquième Secteur qui se base sur le partage des victoires.

-Tu as vu le match d'hier, Raimon contre le collège Alpin ?

-Oui, il était décevant. Égalité durant tout le match, il n'y avait que du faux jeu. Shawn n'était même pas là pour son équipe. Heureusement que j'étais avec Caleb, sinon je me serais ennuyé. dit le blond en repensant à leur soirée où son colocataire insultait la télévision en espérant faire avancer le match.

-Il a eu un empêchement. Sinon il aurait poussé son équipe à la victoire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-C'est vrai. approuva Byron. Et j'imagine que l'endroit où tu veux me mener a un rapport avec tout ça.

-Tout juste. Rassures-toi, on y est bientôt."

Une fois le code validé, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant les deux hommes qui prirent place à l'intérieur. Celui-ci descendit jusqu'à un étage qui n'était pas indiqué sur le compteur. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, cette fois dans un endroit souterrain, encore inconnu de l'étudiant en droit. Le petit couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté menait à une grande salle sombre. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une table avec des écrans lumineux incrustés sur les bords. Autour de cette table, il y avait huit chaises qui possédaient le même aspect que la dite table. Jude qui guidait le blond jusque là se tourna dans sa direction et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour avoir une posture stable. Il arbora un petit sourire étrange à son ami. L'étudiant s'attendait à quelque chose, ce genre d'expression n'étaient pas anodines de la part du châtain.

"Que dirais-tu de jouer à nouveau au football Byron ?"


End file.
